Divina hermosura
by AzrraelDomah
Summary: Esta es una historia bastante extraña (Jerez x Goku). Advertencia: Contendrá humor negro, maldiciones y temas no aptos para todo público. No tanto como en "Bajo tus alas", pero si un poco subida de nivel. (por eso la clasificación) Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores


_**El hombre de la Hermosura**_

 _ **Todas las pasiones son buenas mientras uno es dueño de ellas, y todas son malas cuando nos esclavizan.**_

 _Jean Jacques Rousseau (1712-1778) Filósofo francés._

* * *

—Yo percibo hermosura en ese hombre— Fueron las palabras que comienzan este singular relato; mismas expresadas por una diosa. La diosa de la destrucción Jerez.

—Pero, ¿Cómo puede decir eso usted?— interrumpió su ángel y maestro, —¿No se da cuenta que el tipo es un bárbaro?...¡Solo mírelo!, es desalineado, sucio. Es mas, ¡Ni modales ha de tener!.— Exclamó de forma peyorativa..

Supongo que aquí deben de preguntarse ciertos detalles; o al menos decir "Oye, hay algo que no anda bien por aquí" : ¿Cómo era posible que un ángel se refiriera al pobre Goku de ese modo tan prosaico?; pues bien. Debe saberse que para mantener ese delicado balance; tanto los ángeles, como los dioses, deben permanecer con ese sentido de la dualidad (quizá muy parecido a lo que los seres humanos experimentan; pero quizás, siendo unas 1000 veces más intenso)

—¡Guarda silencio!— Exclamo la diosa, ordenándole de inmediato a su protector, que le enseñase lo que el guerrero se encontraba haciendo en esos momentos.

Así que dirijamos nuestra vista hacia un hermoso planeta llamado Tierra.

La tierra, ha sido el lugar favorito de visita para toda clase de dioses. No en vano se le llama a este planeta el segundo edén. Pero, adentrémonos más en este singular planeta...Iremos a un lugar en particular. Un sitio que se encuentra más allá de empinadas cumbres; donde los ríos corren alegremente cargados de aguas claras. Ahí, justo ahí se levanta con magnificencia el valle Paoz; cuya montaña comparte el mismo nombre. Puedo decir que se trata un sitio bastante agradable, donde se puede convivir en condiciones óptimas con la naturaleza, y, la extensa riqueza de sus recursos hace imposible que alguien pueda morirse de hambre.

Cerca de la montaña, se encuentra una bonita cascada; y en las cercanías, hay un río que corre vigorosamente. En ese lugar se da una especie de atún (y no un atún cualquiera es un pescado con varios pies de largo)—¡Uf!. Bueno creo que con esto será más que suficiente—dijo el joven guerrero, y entonces aventó el pescado junto a otros 2 que se encontraban en la orilla; poco después salió del agua...¡Dios mío!, ¿Acaso este joven no conoce lo que es la decencia?

—Eso mismo iba a decir yo—Confeso horrorizado Sour— Se da cuenta que ese tipo es un cavernícola sin elegancia. ¿Cómo osa andar desnudo por ahí?

—Déjalo, no pasa nada—repuso de inmediato la diosa; a la que se le notaba bastante ruborizada y, que por cierto no apartaba la vista del orbe de Sour (hace calor aquí en la perrera de Jerez...¡Esta en llamas diría!) ; por su parte, el ángel no dejaba de mirar al objeto del deseo de la diosa con mucha hostilidad. —¿Sabes?, creo que es tiempo de ver qué pasa en la tierra, puede que encuentre más cosas hermosas. Parece un sitio muy agradable y precioso— Creo que ya intuimos por donde va todo esto ¿No?

—Claro, como usted diga—Expresó con desagrado; apretando un poco el báculo que sostenía en su mano izquierda—Pero antes...Debo hacer un par de cosas.

—Has lo que debas, pero no tardes. Bien sabes que hacerme esperar no es para nada hermoso.—El ángel se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua; pero noto cierta compostura extraña en este. Será mejor seguirlo; pero, hay que guardar silencio.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: (ya se como algunos odian este tipo de notas; pero créanme, aunque sea un poquito, cuando les digo que son un mal necesario)**

 **Bien, con esto terminamos el capitulo introductorio o capitulo 0 (ya saben de mi mala manía de hacer estos capítulos bastante breves y un poco; o bastante flojitos...Que por cierto, ya están escritos los capítulos 1 y 2, pero solo falta corregir bastantes detalles), yo espero estar actualizando de forma constante esta historia; pues no planeo que se convierta en un fic con muchos capítulos (al menos en relación a historias como la canción de un ángel o Mercy que cuentan con más de 20 capítulos); aunque supongo que dependerá de como se desarrolle este asunto en el transcurso de las próximas semanas.**


End file.
